The prior art does not provide a tool that is intended for use in accordance with this invention. At best, the prior art discloses various forms of sheet metal clips for permanent engagement over a joist and including a channel to receive the end edge of the wallboard or plaster-board and hold it in juxtaposition with the joists. Such structures comprising permanent clips are illustrated by CRYSLET U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,645; TAYLOR U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,391; VENZIE U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,511; BURSON U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,570; BOLINSKI U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,733 and POHUTSKY U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,329. Other forms of so-called furring clips are illustrated in MAKOWSKI U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,561; VENZIE U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,594; NELSSON U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,342 and SIERLING U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,602.
A plurality of these devices is used along the edges of the wallboard and attention is given to such factors as the elimination of nailing while still holding the wallboard tightly against the wall or ceiling supports as well as providing a permanent mounting which is easily attached and hidden from view.
In spite of the existence of these sheet metal clips in the art, the most practical and rapid method of attaching wallboard to ceiling joists is nailing. The only real drawback to this method is the step of holding the wallboard overhead against the joists in proper position for nailing. It is extremely difficult and time consuming for one man to accomplish such ceiling installations and usually two men are employed, one to place and hold the wallboard against the joists, at least at one end, while seeing to it that the other end is also in its proper position, while the second man, assisting in the holding operation must drive the nails. Obviously, two men working together can raise and hold the wallboard into position against the joists and both can participate in the nailing. But even so, it is a tedious undertaking considering the weight of these panels and some expertise in one-handed nail placement and driving is required. The labor costs involved off-set the practical and inexpensive aspects of using nails as the fastening means.